


One

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Category: Football RPF, Schalke 04 Football Club
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manu penting untuk Benny, tapi Julian juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia abaikan begitu saja</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**PART 1**

 

 **.**

 **  
**

Manuel Neuer merapikan  _glove_  miliknya dan lalu memasukkannya ke loker. Latihan hari ini baru baru selesai ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Kebijakan baru Magath dan staf pelatih lainnya. Agak sedikit berlebihan, memang. Tapi mengingat posisi Schalke di klasemen Bundesliga saat ini, rasanya itu beralasan. 

 

Dan di sini, saat ini, ruang ganti pemain hanya berisikan Manuel Neuer dengan Benedikt Howedes. Di saat pemain lain sudah langsung memacu mobil masing-masing sekencang mungkin untuk segera tiba di rumah, mereka berdua masih bertahan. Menikmati waktu sebentar yang jarang mereka miliki ini untuk berdua.

 

Sedikit susah jika mau mesra-mesraan bila anak-anak yang lain masih ada. Manu sudah bosan mendengar siulan menjengkelkan dari Ivan Rakitic tiap kali dia baru saja hendak  _pegang-pegang_ Benny.

 

Selesai menyimpang peralatannya di loker, pemuda 24 tahun ini memandang Benny yang masih terduduk di posisinya. “Jadi ke rumahku, kan?” tanyanya, memastikan. Sesuai rencana yang sudah mereka berdua sepakati, Benny akan menghabiskan malam di rumah Manu. Saling memberi penghiburan setelah disiksa seharian oleh Magath cs sebelumnya.

 

“Yeah,” Benny mengiyakan, sambil mengikat tali sepatunya. “tapi aku ada urusan dulu sebentar.”

 

Mata milik Manu memandang curiga. “Urusan apa?”

 

Benny mendesah gelisah, mendadak merasa tidak nyaman. “Yaah aku—aku ingin mengantar Julian pulang dulu ke apartemennya.”

 

Sekarang bukan hanya curiga, mata itu menyiratkan amarah samar yang tetap mampu dibaca oleh Benny. Julian. Julian Draxler. Oh Tuhan, tidak bisakah bocah 17 tahun itu sedetik saja lepas dari pikiran Benny?! Manu tidak peduli bila Julian didekati oleh Raul, Ivan, Christoph, Klaas-Jan, atau siapapun di Schalke yang mendadak jadi pedofil. Siapapun asal bukan Benny.

 

“Memangnya dia tidak bisa pulang sendiri?” tudingnya.

 

“Dia belum punya SIM,” Tukas Benny, memberi penjelasan masuk akal mengenai ‘betapa-bocahnya-Julian-Draxler’. “Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia pulang sendirian saat hari sudah menjelang malam begini—kalau diganggu orang bagaimana?!”

 

Manu memasang wajah yang mengekspresikan bahwa dia bahkan tidak peduli Julian mau diculik sekalipun. Tapi kemudian garis wajahnya melunak. Peran antagonis bagaimanapun tidak cocok untuknya. “Oke,” lirihnya, mengalah, “sana, antar dia pulang.”

 

Benny tersenyum, lalu memberikan pelukan singkat pada sang kiper. “Aku janji akan secepatnya ke rumahmu.” Dan setelah mengatakan itu buru-buru Benny berjalan keluar seraya meraih tasnya.

 

Meninggalkan Manu yang hanya bisa terdiam memandang punggung itu menjauh.

 

***

 

“Manuel memandangku dengan pandangan membunuh dari tadi, kau tahu,” Bisik Julian Draxler takut-takut, “Dan jujur saja, itu—err tidak nyaman.”

 

Benny hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, merasa sama sekali tidak heran dengan reaksi Manu. Sekarang ia tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Julian di halaman parkir, berjalan menuju Mercedes miliknya. Benny sempat melirik ke belakang, dan bisa menemukan seorang Manuel Neuer tampak sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus berjalan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya.

 

Menelan ludah.

 

Mencoba tersenyum pada sosok itu, tapi yang ada malah pelototan yang menjadi balasan.

 

Ugh.

 

“Abaikan saja dia, Julian.” Akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 

Begitu sampai di mobil, Benny buru-buru men- _starter_  mobilnya. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Manu.

 

“Manuel marah padaku, ya?”

 

Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari mulut bocah 17 yang kini tengah duduk meringkuk di jok penumpang. Julian tampaknya merasa tidak nyaman sekali. Dan melihat bocah itu membuat Benny jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya. Kalau bisa ingin sekali dia  _makan_  bocah itu saking imutnya.

 

Tapi yang ada bisa-bisa ia malah ditalak oleh Manu. Ck…

 

Benny meraih kepala Julian, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan sayang. “Dia tidak marah—siapa juga yang bisa marah padamu?” mengucapkan kalimat penghiburan dengan nada lembut.

 

“Tapi,” Julian bergumam, “pasti ia sebal karena kau mengantarku pulang.”

 

Benny tersenyum gugup. Benar sih tebakannya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengakuinya. “Tidak, dia tidak marah. Hanya capek saja, kurasa.  _Coach_  memberi latihan gila-gilaan hari ini.”

 

Walau terlihat belum puas, Julian akhirnya mengangguk. “Oke.”

 

Di dalam mobil hanya berdua saja, tanpa pandangan membunuh dari Manuel, Benny kembali memberi elusan sayang pada kepala Julian. Dan diakhiri dengan cubitan di pipi si bocah, Mercedes SL 500 itu akhirnya melaju.

 

***

 **  
_to be continued_   
**


	2. Chapter 1: One Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kau akan selalu kembali padaku." Tapi apa Manuel masih bisa seyakin itu sekarang?

  **PART 2**

 **.**

 _“Benni!”_

 _“Ya?” Menoleh, “Julian, ada apa?”_

 _“Sepatumu,” Menunjuk, “talinya belum terikat.”_

 _“Oh—”_

 _“Biar aku saja,”_

 _Detik berikutnya, bocah 17 tahun itu sudah berjongkok di hadapan Benedikt Howedes, memakaikan tali sepatu yang lupa terikat dengan benar itu. Benni meringis, tidak sempat memberi penolakan, dan akibatnya kini malah perasaannya yang menjadi campur aduk tidak karuan._

 _Tampaknya Julian sudah menyelesaikan ikatan simpulnya di sepatu Benni. Masih sepatu bola yang dipakai untuk latihan tadi. Belum diganti, sepertinya. Dengan posisi masih berjongkok, mata hijaunya menatap sosok Benni yang masih terpekur._

 _“Sudah,” gumamnya, tersenyum kecil seraya bangkit dari posisinya._

 _Benni bagaikan mendapat setrum ketika mendengar suara itu. Segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap, “Yeah, terima kasih.”_

 _Julian kembali memasang senyuman sebagai balasan._

 _“Pulang naik apa?” Benni menanyakan pertanyaan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak._

 _“Naik Taxi, mungkin.”_

 _“Taxi?!” Nada suara pemuda Howedes ini meninggi, tidak rela. Mendadak pikiran liarnya memproyeksikan sebuah gambaran di mana si supir Taxi malah menggoda Julian, lalu Julian di apa-apakan, di culik—oke, makin gila saja, jadinya. “Tidak, tidak, jangan Taxi!! Sudah, biar kuantar saja!”_

 _Itu tawaran spontan, Benni bahkan baru menyadari apa dampak dari tawarannya itu ketika ia selesai mengucapkannya. Yang sudah terucap dari mulut tak bisa ditarik lagi, ekspresi terkejut dari Julian pun harus ia hadapi._

 _Julian punya kesempatan untuk menolak, mengabaikan selip lidah Benni dan menganggapnya itu hanya tawaran basa-basi belaka karena ia sudah berbaik hati mau mengikatkan tali sepatu pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tak kuasa menolak. Ada sesuatu di dirinya yang sudah lama menantikan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan hanya berdua saja dengan Benny._

 _“Terima kasih,”_

 

***

 **I would give up**   
_  
**everything**   
_   
**for one moment with**   
_  
**you**   
_

_***_

 __

 __

Berdasar dari konversasi singkat dengan Julian sesaat sebelum Benni memasuki ruang ganti, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Mercedes SL 500 menjadi saksi bisu keakraban mereka selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Julian. Hanya tawa canda dan sesekali sentuhan halus Benni di kepala Julian, hanya itu—tapi bagi Julian itu lebih dari sekedar cukup.

 

Menjalani waktu berdua saja dengan Benni tanpa gangguan dari Manuel, itu adalah segala hal yang selalu Julian harapkan tiap harinya.

 

Tanpa sadar, ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan senyuman simetris di wajah kekanak-kanakannya. Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum atau mengeluarkan aura bahagia saat ini.

 

Senyuman itu tertangkap di sudut mata Benni yang masih menyetir. Pemuda 22 tahun itu mengangkat alis, heran. “Ada apa? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali?”

 _Masihkah kau bertanya? Aku bahagia karena kau ada di sisiku saat ini…_

 

Menggeleng, menunduk malu. “Tidak apa-apa, hanya mendadak merasa senang saja.”

Sebelum Benni bertanya lebih jauh, perhatiannya teralih pada rintik hujan yang mendadak turun. Matanya membulat, sedikit tak percaya cuaca menjadi tak bersahabat sekali malam ini. Dan semuanya diperparah dengan intensitas turunnya hujan yang makin lama semakin deras saja hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat.

 

“Sial, pakai hujan segala!” rutuknya, memukul setir mobil yang sama sekali tak berdosa. Mata Julian memandang tetesan air hujan yang turun deras itu dari balik kaca mobil. Memutuskan tidak berkomentar apapun dan diam saja menikmati keheningan yang ada di sela-sela suara berisik hujan di luar.

 

“Ini apartemenmu, bukan?”

 

Lamunan Julian terinterupsi suara Benni. Ia menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu, dan menemukan bangunan dengan bata merah yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama 2 tahun belakangan.

 

Lokasinya terbilang masih di kawasan yang sama dengan Veltins Arena—Stadion Schalke. Berkat campur tangan manajemen The Royal Blues juga tentunya ia menempati bangunan ini.

 

“Yeah,” Julian mengangguk. Ia terdiam sesaat, ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Memandang Benni, lalu membuka mulut—tapi menutupnya lagi. Kehilangan kata-kata.

 

Benni hanya diam menunggu, tak memberi tekanan sama sekali. Apapun yang ingin Julian katakan—entah mengapa—ia sudah bisa menduganya. Dan kini ia hanya bisa menunggu.

“Benni,” ucapnya pelan, “kau mau masuk ke apartemenku?” Dan melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang tidak mengalami perubahan, buru-buru Julian menambahkan. “Maksudku, tidak baik menyetir dalam cuaca seburuk ini. Sebaiknya kau menunggu hingga hujan reda,”

 

Alibi yang tidak membantu. Mereka sudah sama-sama tahu bukan alasan hujan yang menyebabkan Julian meminta Benni menemaninya. Hujan deras yang turun adalah bonus tersendiri. Biarpun seandainya langit malam masih cerah, Julian akan memberi alasan-alasan lain agar Benni tetap bertahan.

 

Tapi hujan adalah alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Cuaca benar-benar sedang buruk-buruknya malam ini, hujan dan petir secara serentak menghiasi langit malam. Benni menghela nafas. Tak ada salahnya, bukan? Hanya sebentar berteduh di apartemen Julian, dan lalu setelah hujan reda ia bisa segera memacu Mercedes-nya menuju rumah Manu.

 

Melirik jam di mobil. Pukul 7 malam.

 

Manu bisa menunggu.

 

***

 

“Aku percaya padamu, Benedikt. Walau kau sedang ber’main-main’ dengan orang lain saat ini, kau akan selalu kembali padaku pada akhirnya,”

 

Manuel Neuer hanya sanggup berdiam diri di sofa rumahnya. Terus memandang jam, dan mengucapkan kalimat hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara jarum jam terus berdetik, pikiran Manu mulai mencapai titik terburuk.

 

Benni akan meninggalkannya.

 

Menggeleng cepat-cepat.

 

“Aku adalah tempatmu untuk kembali—selalu aku.”

 

Suara hujan menjadi satu-satunya melodi yang menemaninya menghabisi malam.

 

***

 _  
**to be continued**   
_

_  
*****  
**   
_

**Author's Note:**

> lalala apa ya .__. aslinya publish di tumblr, tapi iseng aja naro di sini. Jangan tanya kenapa pendek, ngetiknya aja ga di Ms Word, murni nge-draft di tumblr =))


End file.
